Love sick airborn
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Logan gets on a plane on its way to New York and he gets seated to someone very familiar but he cant quite think of who it is.......... you dont find out who it is until the end, sorry thats just how I roll.


This is a one shot and Violet isnt really Violet you have to read until the end to know who it really is.

Logan Reese was the last one of his friends to leave PCA, just like last year and the year before that and the year before that. Everytime this happened he would fire his limo driver so the next one would get just as lost as the one before, it was a pretty brutal cycle. He was about to call his driver but he saw the hummer limo turn the corner. Logan stood up and went over to the curb. The driver pulled up in front of him and opened the door for Logan.

"Thanks for being late." Logan said getting into the limo.

"Sorry sir." The man said closing the door after him. Logan poured himself a soda as the driver put his luggage away and started to drive off.

_'Great, now a long plane ride with no one to talk to_.' Logan thought.

"Sir, your father called and requested for me to tell you that you will be going to the New York mansion insted of the Ohio one." The driver told Logan. He nodded and stared out the window. Logan hated how his father did this to him. He would never know about something untill it was about to happen. He put up the window that separated him from the driver and got his ipod out of his pocket. He turned on his band, Valencia's song 'The Closest I Am To Living Life On The Edge'.

_Lets build a rocket to the moon_

_Just you and I_

_We can start a whole new world up there_

_And leave our past behind, Behind_

_Sometimes I cant believe my eyes_

_I wanna stay above, and get lost in the city lights_

_Because i've had enough and this is the end_

_and now I understand that a heart breaks _

_It does not bend_

_Someone please help me out  
I never meant to take this so far  
Now I've fallen way too hard  
Take a long step back to  
To The days when I was younger  
Decisions never mattered all this much_

It was his favorite song and before he knew it they were at LAX.

"Thanks for the ride." Logan mumbled as he took his bags into the airport. He got out his ticket and went strait on his plane on its way to New York. He found his seat, number 45A. There was a girl sitting next to him in the same row as he was, She was sitting by the window. She had brown strait hair with pink highlights in it, a tank top with Paramore on the front, with light brown eyes to match. Logan smirked as he put his carry on in the over head compartment. She watched him with wide eyes when he wasnt looking, her mouth was almost on the floor before he looked at her again. He sat down and put his seat belt on thinking about what to break the ice with. Duh! "Hi, Im Logan Reese, Malcom Reese's son."

"Yeah, I know." She said looking out the window as they started to take off.

"What do you mean you know?" Logan asked.

_'Does he seriously not remember me? Ok, I can play this game too.' _"Your pretty famous, if you didnt know." She said smirking.

"Yeah I am," He said smirking back." And you are..."

"Im..." '_No real name!' _"Violet Keefer." She said. It was quiet for a while until Logan got to talking again.

"Im guessing you like Paramore." Logan said.

"Yep, their my favorite band." Violet said looking at her shirt.

"Their ok but Say Anything is so much better." Logan said trying to pick a fight.

"No their not, their good but Paramore is better, way better." Violet said.

"Paramore was nothing before Hayley." Logan said.

"That you are right about. So, what are some of your other favorite bands." Violet asked trying to strike up a conversation for this long flight.

"I like Say Anything, Panic! At The Disco, Hellogoodbye, and Fall Out Boy. What about you?" Logan asked.

"I love Paramore, but other than that I love Hardcore stuff like, System Of A Down, Flyleaf, Bless The Fall, Escape The Fate and Korn." She answered.

"Then you might not like my band." Logan said.

"You. You have a band?" She asked not beleiving it.

"Yep, were called Valencia." Logan gloated.

"And why isnt your band famous yet?" She asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Because none of us want to just have it handed to us, we want to work for it, well at least me and my friend Chase do. Mike on the other hand he wants it right now." Logan said smiling.

"Sounds like thats the truth, so what are you doing in California?" She asked.

"I go to school here, its a place called PCA. Have you heard of it?" He asked.

"Yeah, My sister used to go there." She said.

"What was her name, maybe we made out." Logan asked smirking.

"Your a pig." Violet said with a very familiar roll of the eyes.

"Have we met before? You seem very familiar." Logan said squinting at her.

"No, we havent." Violet lied. '_Its only been a year Logan, so much for everyone thinking we belonged together and promising to keep in touch'. _Violet sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Logan asked concenered.

"Just thinking about something." She answered looking back out the window. "Do you know how long its been since we started to fly?"

"About 30 minutes, what you sick of me already?" Logan asked. He looked a little sad and 'Violet' felt a little bad for him.

"No I was just wondering because I-uh-I really have to use the bathroom and they still havent turned the seatbelt sign off yet." Violet saved, moving around in her seat a little. (have u figured it out yet?)"Why would I be sick of you?"

"Because all of my friends just think im some spoiled rich jerk, no one knows the real Logan." He said.

"Then who is the real Logan?" Violet asked.

"The Real Logan? The real Logan dosent get to see his dad more then 2 times a year. The real Logan isnt always a jerk, The only reason im a jerk to everyone is because im afraid of getting hurt or close to anyone. The real Logan dosent want to be a dissapointment to his dad like he always is. The real Logan actually has feelings and is pretty damn smart but he dosent like to show it. The real Logan is in love with someone he can never be with. And the real Logan would give every thing he had just to be like everyone else." Logan said in all honesty.

"Wow, that was really deep Logan. Who is this girl your in love with?" Violet asked.

"Well since you probley dont know her, its Dana Cruz. She left about a year ago and I lost touch with her." Logan said with a sigh.

"If only you knew." Violet muttered under her breath.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I said That must be pretty horrible. How?" Violet asked.

"How what?" He said.

"How did you lose touch?" Violet asked as the seat belt sign turned off.

"She changed her email or she didnt want to talk to me. The light went off." Logan said pointing to it.

"So? And she probley did want to talk to you, maybe she was just to scared to." Violet said turning in her seat so her back was to the window.

"You said you needed to go to the bathroom and Dana Cruz scared? Yeah and pigs are going to fly." Logan said scarcastically.

"I dont have to go any more." She said. "She might have been scared because she really liked you back."

"Yeah right, she didnt care about me, she only cared that I left her alone and doing that with me is the wrong move." Logan said laughing lightly.

"And why is that?" Violet asked.

"Because what I cant have, I want so much more." Logan said with a smirk. Violet rolled her eyes."How much longer is this flight?"

"Probley...3 more hours." She said looking at her watch.

"Uggh! Its taking for ever!"Logan complained. Violet took out her ipod and handed him an ear phone."Wait you should listen to my band."

"Ok." She said putting her ipod away. Logan took his out and handed her an earphone. She put it in and he started the song called 'I Cant't See Myself (Getting To Sleep Tonight)',

_And if the sun sets a mile ahead  
maybe there we can just pretend  
this time, it just seems..._

If I could do it all over again  
and skip those mistakes I made way back when  
It's just the kind of situation that I was in  
to take my life and turn it back around again  
I find it hard to understand  
that when we look back at all our time spent  
you tell me some things just may seem  
to matter more to me

And if the sun sets a mile ahead  
maybe there we can just pretend  
This time, it just seems  
If we can't forget just what was said  
maybe then we can pretend  
that all of our lives could be perfect in the end  
Take our time, maybe we'll grow up  
but you'll learn from what you've done  
You might believe in what you see  
But no, it never made sense to me

(So I'll do it all over again)  
But I burnt them all with my time spent  
You can't leave in the words that people said  
If I want something done I'll have to do it myself again  
It makes sense a lot more to me  
to see who they are and not who they want to be  
The sun set is a mile ahead  
and maybe then we can understand  
that all (all) of our dreams have never made sense to me  
(And if the sun sets a mile ahead  
maybe there we can just pretend)  
And now it just seems

If we can't forget just what was said  
maybe then we can pretend  
that all of our lives could be perfect in the end  
Take our time, maybe we'll grow up  
but you'll learn from what you've done  
You might believe in what you see  
But no, it never made sense to...me

I'm so sick for closing my eyes (I'm so sick for closing my eyes)  
That I can't see myself getting to sleep tonight  
'Cause all these dreams are locked in my mind  
and they'll keep me awake for days at a time

Can't forget just what was said  
Maybe then we'll understand  
that all of our lives will be so perfect in the end

If we can't forget just what was said  
maybe then we can pretend  
that all of our lives could be perfect in the end  
Take our time, maybe we'll grow up  
but you'll learn from what you've done  
You might believe in what you see  
But no, it never made sense to me

"Wow was that you singing?" Violet asked in aw.

"Yeah and I wrote the lyrics." Logan gloated.

"Thats is like freakishly good, I cant believe you had that much talent." She said smiling at him. He returned the smile and then Violet got up."Now I need to use the rest room."

Logan laughed and watched her walk into the bathroom. _She is so familiar, I just cant put my finger on it._ After about 3 minutes she came back out. The attendance lady came by and took their lunch orders and gave them drinks.

"What grade are you in?" Logan asked.

"11th." She said taking a sip from her Mountain Dew.

"Me too." Logan said.

"I knew that." She said but shut her mouth quickly.

"How did you know that?" He asked raising an eye brow in her direction.

"You looked like it." She said slowly. The seat belt lights went on and The pilot came on the speakers.

"We are begining our decent to New York International Airport. We hope you had a great flight and we hope you fly with us again." And it was off.

"We're here all ready?" Logan asked looking out the window. They definetly looked closer to the ground then before.

"Yep it was actually a really long time." Violet said. They landed and Violet grabbed her stuff and was waiting for Logan to get off the plane. Logan walked up to the luggage clame and stood next to Violet. Logan grabbed her bag for her and got his own, they walked out of the main part of the airport and saw both their cars.

"Well I guess this is bye." Logan said.

"Nope its just see you later." Violet said with a smile. She was about to go over to her car but Logan pulled her back. Logan held her hips and lightly pressed his lips onto hers. Violet was shocked but eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as forcefully as he was kissing her. They heard a horn honk and broke away.

"See you later Dana." Logan said smirking as he walked over to his limo, leaving Dana Violet Cruz speachless again.

"You better call me now!" Dana yelled to him with her own smirk as she turned on her heals and walked over to her car. She got in the passanger's seat and straped herself in.

"Who was that?" Her mother asked smiling.

"An old friend." Dana said smirking and looking out her window.

"An old boyfriend maybe?" Her mother asked smiling even bigger.

"Something like that." She said as her phone started to vibrate, She had a new text message. She opened it and saw it was from a number she didnt know. It read

_Did you feel those sparks?_

_xXLogan_

Dana smiled and looked dreamily out the window.

"Yeah." She whispered to herself with a huge smile on her face.

FOBsession-DL-Freak aka Crash


End file.
